


midnight

by onceuponaplot



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - November 2014 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaplot/pseuds/onceuponaplot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge Day 7/30</p>
<p>They fall into silence then but Bucky can’t stand it for long, can’t stop looking at the small man sitting quietly next to him. “You sound American,” Bucky says after a few moments, stealing another glance at his companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight

Bucky’s been sitting out on the deck for what seems like hours when someone sits down next to him, close enough he can feel the heat rolling off their skin in the chill night air. Bucky stifles a sigh, turns his head to get a look at his companion out of the corner of his eye.

The guy is little, has messy blonde hair sticking out from beneath his cap. His suit is nice but worn in the subtle ways that are all too obvious on a ship as fine as this. Bucky watches him for a moment then turns his focus back to the water as it glitters in the light from the moon hanging far above them.

“You mind if I join you out here?” his companion asks after a few minutes and Bucky glances at him again. The guy’s got his eyes fixed on Bucky, big and wide and almost sad, like a puppy. “Getting a little cramped back in there. Saw you and figured some fresh air was a good idea,” he adds with a jerk of his chin. Bucky spares only the briefest of glances to the crowded ballroom behind them before scrutinizing the man next to him.

How he saw Bucky out here, just barely within view of the ballroom and away from the bright pool of light spilling from the door, Bucky has no idea. “Kinda already have, haven’t you?”

“I suppose.”

They fall into silence then but Bucky can’t stand it for long, can’t stop looking at the small man sitting quietly next to him. “You sound American,” Bucky says after a few moments, stealing another glance at his companion.

The man nods, offers his hand. “Brooklyn. I'm Steve Rogers.”

“James Barnes.”

They shake hands, and Steve’s grip is stronger than Bucky’d expected, warmer. They sit in silence a while longer after the introductions.

“I’m curious,” Steve says eventually. Bucky looks at him out of the corner of his eye again but Steve isn’t looking at him, is staring out at the big, round moon and the pinprick stars, “You don’t gotta answer. But it’s your first night on one of the finest ships ever built. Why are you sitting out here?”

Bucky pretends to watch the waves lapping at the hull far below their dangling feet. Doesn’t look at Steve as he redirects, asks, “I could ask you the same thing, Rogers.”

He feels Steve shrug beside him, shoulder just brushing Bucky’s with the movement. “I saw you before. Inside. And you looked lonely. And then you disappeared out here by yourself.” Steve ducks his head. “Didn’t feel right to leave you out here all alone. But if you want me to leave, I’ll go-“

“No,” Bucky interrupts. He puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder when it looks like the guy might still get up and leave Bucky to his brooding anyway. “It’d be nice to have some company. It’s just.” And he sighs, doesn’t bother to hide it this time. “The crowd...I didn’t feel like being in there tonight. I needed a break.”

“Well, we can stay out here then, okay James?”

“Bucky. My friends- You can call me Bucky.”

Steve’s smile lights up his whole face.


End file.
